Gatsu no Hogosha
by Moffie
Summary: Ann is living among the clouds. Literally. Her selfless job will take her places only children dream of. But at a price. Each life is fresh. A different face, different identity, and different relations. What happens we she discovers that she can die?


Chapter 1: What happens in the sky, stays in the sky

"Damn alarm,"" Ann yelled as she tossed the blue and pink clock across the room. Her room was in totally darkness except for a streak of light coming out from under her door. She threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. Being careful not to scattered belongings, Ann made her way across the room to her dresser. She had already laid out her dress and socks the night before, so she just slipped them on silently. Finished, she turned and barely missed tripping over a skateboard. She walked to the door slowly.

"You'd think I would get use to this," she mumbled to herself. She felt around for the door handle and grasped it firmly. Using both hands she turned the knob and pushed outwards.

Bright light greeted Ann as she blinked and shook her head. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Her feet felt the soft, fluffiness of a cloud. She squinted, trying to extend her vision,. But there was nothing. Only clouds. So many clouds, that she was in fact surrounded by them from all directions. Her tiny hut seemed out of place among the sky drifters.

She ran her hands down the front of her blue dress. She touched the edge of her satin, feeling the small, white lace. Ann had pressed her gown before she had laid it out and hoped it looked professional. She ran her fingers through her curly, white hair, realizing she forgot to brush it. Her locks were so twisted and intertwined that she spent several minutes grooming. Ann flipped her hair, giving up, and started forward.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but Haruki had told her that if she continued, then she was bound the end up somewhere. Haruki was her only friend here and the only other Guardian she knew. She had heard about others, but have never actually seen anyone else. Haruki said she had no memory of how she got here, same as her. She wonder how old Haruki was. They looked about the same age, but you never know. Distracted from her thoughts, she stopped and turned. Her shack was now a speck in the distance. She glanced around. Everything was still the same. She sighed and took a peek at her watch. It read 13:55. Ann looked back up and noticed something all little ways off. She took off running. She loved the clouds, but she'd take any chance for a change in scenery. As she progressed closer, Ann could just barely make out a person. Who was waving! And at her! If she had had the endurance, she would have ran faster at the site of another person, but, instead she slowed down to an awkward skip So, she wasn't athletic? With lots of books to read and hours of video game dedication, she hadn't exactly the time. Sure, she could have been out doing squats or running laps around her pathetic excuse for a home. But she had prior engagements to keep.

"Wanna muffin?" Haruki asked when Ann was close enough to hear.

"What kind?" She asked in return between gasps of air.

"Blueberry."

Ann wrinkled her nose, "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Haruki shrugged and took a bite.

"So what are you doing all the way out here? And what's up with these chairs?" Ann questioned as she touched the school like desks. There were two of them beside each other that look liked they were waiting for someone. Haruki folded a strand of her straight, short black hair behind her left ear and bent down. She was wearing the same outfit as her. Not because they wanted to, because that's the only piece of clothing that they were provided with. She rubbed the top of the desk.

"I have no idea, but they were obviously placed here for a reason." They both collapsed in the chairs.

"Well, I'm having an exciting day." Ann replied.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ann fiddled her thumbs. "I suppose. There's nothing really-,"

"Hey, What's that?" Haruki stopped her in mid-sentence. Ann looked up. A few feet above them was an oddly shaped cloud.

"It's just a cloud."

Haruki stood up and jumped to touch it. "No, It's moving!" It started to twist and turn, but remained in the same spot.

Ann slowly rose from her chair. "Okay, that's kind of creepy." It made a small buzzing noise and it started to contort faster and faster. They backed up, gaping at the site. Haruki and Ann exchanged fearful glances.

"What is that," Haruki asked. Ann shook her head, showing that she had no clue. It made a loud popping sound and streaking light flooded around them. They braced themselves and shielded their eyes from what was happening in front of them. Anime today. Her eyes were seriously starting to hurt now. Looking at Haruki, she could tell the light was hurting her as well. But as quickly as it had came, the light vanished. Which left the two blinking and rubbing their eyes. When she could focus again, Ann saw not a seizureish cloud, but a person. Or what had the features of a person. From what Ann could tell, this being was defiantly a lady. The only difference was that she was tall, incredibly tall. So tall in fact, they probably looked like ants to her. Ok, that's ridiculous, Ann thought. Maybe she wasn't that tall, but she was white. Actually she was sort of transparent. She looked like a cloud that had the shape of a human, a tall human. The second thing she noticed was the lady's eyes. They were solid black and could peer deep into anyone's soul. Maybe that was a bit dramatic too. Though her very presence was frightening enough. She wanted to cry out, run and take Haruki with her, but she couldn't move. But her eyes were willing to. She focused in on Haruki, expecting her to be more frightened than she was. Shockingly, she was smiling. You couldn't miss the grin on her face.

"It's been a long time, Chaela, "Haruki exclaimed as she rushed over to her. Chaela, Ann thought, so this is the great Counselor of Guardians?

"Greetings, Haruki. It has been a few centuries."

"Likewise. Do you have any new missions for me…. Uh… I mean us?" Haruki asked, then glanced back at Ann who was stilling standing where she left her.

"Wow!" Ann whispered. She never imagined things could be so weird here. Well, she knew it would be different when she encountered the clouds as the ground. But this was even more exciting! Ann slid quietly into one of the two chairs and watched the two talk. But when Haruki mentioned their missions, she spoke up. "Missions? What sort of missions?"

Chaela turned and set her black eyes on Ann. "Ah, I see you haven't told her yet." Chaela led Haruki to the other seat.

"You know I'll only make it confusing for her." Haruki sat down and two sheets of paper appeared out of Chaela's hand. She passed them to Haruki, who gave on to Ann. They were blank. Nothing but white inkless paper.

"Do you remember how you got here, Ann?" Chaela asked. Ann tried to reach back into her memory, but there was nothing she could recall.

"Uh.. Not much."

Chaela nodded and continued. "Well, it will come to you in time." Black print started to appear on the paper Ann held. She brushed her hand over the letters, but she couldn't feel them under her fingers. Were they here this whole time? "Ok, let's move on to the assignments. Haruki-" Haruki looked up and smiled. "- you're next assignment will be during the Edo period. You will be the personal assistant and life long friend of a princess called Mikou." She stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Which is slightly ironic, considering what we do." A pause made Ann shift in her seat. "Anyway," Chaela spoke again. "You will be her Guardian and keep up with the usual." Haruki nodded and stood. A huge round ovalish shape appeared directly behind Chaela. It was ghostly and frightening, but she felt somewhat drawn to it. The rim of the oval was vibrating which gave off a soothing rhythm. Inside was a purple haze that waited. For something.

"How long am I in for?" Haruki asked as she strolled over to the portal. Chaela turned to Ann, but not before finishing her conversation with Haruki.

"You know I can't reveal the details of your mission."

Haruki giggled. "I know! It was worth a shot though." She waved and left through the portal before giving Ann time to respond. She wondered when she would Haruki again. She hasn't experienced life outside these cloud walls, but she knew the basics. She had seen many videos of the abundance of people and the intelligence of their technology. For once, she felt excited.

"Ann?" Chaela's voice jerked Ann from her thoughts. She looked up and met her eyes, which still freaked her out so she looked down at her paper. "This will be your first mission, correct?" Ann nodded. "Hmm. Then we'll give you an easy one for your first." She waved her hand and more print appeared on the paper. "Your mission will be to protect a trouble girl named Aizawa. The time period is present day, so you won't miss out on too many time jumps." Ann stood and the paper vanished.

"But what exactly do I protect her from?" Ann asked as she was ushered toward the portal. She was ready to go, but hoped that she would come back one day. She looked around at her home. These clouds have been with her for a long time and they felt like family. Ok, maybe that's crazy talk, but they were all she had at times.

Chaela smiled softly. "That is what you must figure out for yourself." And with a nod, Ann turned to face the purple oval. She still had many questions, but felt that this wasn't the right moment to ask. Hands shaking, she took her first step toward a new adventure.


End file.
